Harrys Snape
by writer1066
Summary: Dumbledore lands Harry on Snapes Doorstep
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's Snape: Chapter1: The beginning**

Severus looked up as Dumbledore entered his sitting room. It was a small sitting room but with many a books covering the walls.

"Harry" Severus said standing up from his favourite armchair.

The boy looked up and instantly Severus saw his green eyes.

Severus crouched down on his knees, all the better to see his face, Severus put a hand down towards the boys face as if to stroke his cheek but the boy looked away. Severus could hear Dumbledore sigh. Severus quickly changed his hand into an outstretched hand with the thumb facing up.

"I'm Severus" He said out loud to the boy. Harry looked at the hand hesitantly, Harry was well aware that he was supposed to shake the hand but he looked scared. Harry thought for a moment, that man Dumbledore had been kind to him, he shook the man's hand.

Snape thought of nothing to do, how queer it was to have a child here like this, and lily's child too, if Snape had this silence with a man he would offer him a drink. "Are you hungry Harry?" He asked feebly.

Harry nodded. Severus pulled out a long thing stick from his pocket.

"Not in front of the boy Severus you will scare him." Dumbledore said quickly.

Severus nodded, remembering the boy was not used to magic, he walked out of the room he heard Dumbledore say to himself as much as to harry "Why are we both standing up? This is your home now." Severus would have grinned inwardly at himself at Dumbledore's madness if it wasn't for the eeriness of the situation Severus found himself in. Severus held out his left hand palm up, he had his wand in his right hand and swished it quickly, a tray appeared on his left hand with a flask of pumpkin juice, three glasses and some egg and cress sandwiches.  
Harry's eyes did not light up instantly at the sight of food when Severus put the tray down on the table. Severus pulled out three glasses of pumpkin juice from the flask and gave one to Harry and Dumbledore before placing one in front of where he sat. Harry drank from the juice but still wasn't eating.

"Eat" Severus said. His face unreadable.

Harry slowly took one.

Apparently Dumbledore could not think of anything to say and Harry was too shy to talk, Severus thought it would be to rude to talk to Dumbledore about Hogwarts business with Harry sitting there not able to understand any of it so he talked mostly to himself but to Harry as well with Dumbledore listening in.

"I have a room upstairs for you, sorry it isn't furnished properly but it has a bed and a chest of draws in it." Harry was looking at Severus to show he was listening. "There are only three floors with a kitchen in the basement and the bedrooms and washrooms upstairs. We have a helper named Pearl she's a house elf, you can meet her tomorrow if you wish or else she can stay out of your way. I don't know what we shall do tomorrow...." Severus trailed off and realised he had no idea to look after a child, sure he was a teacher at Hogwarts but that job merely involved instructing and standing in front of the blackboard or else yelling at students as they battled in the corridors or else stood in front of him for detention. Making sure harry was up and dressed and keeping him entertained was completely different and Severus didn't have a role model to follow after either, great use his father was. Severus hopped Harry would warm to pearl so she could do the motherly duties.

"Didn't I tell you?" Dumbledore asked delightedly meaning only one thing, Severus would not find this news delightful. "I asked Remus to come around tomorrow, you know he was dying to see Harry. I thought you both could take Harry shopping."

Severus was struck, with relieve at not having to think of something to do tomorrow but also he was in shock with a day with Remus. If Severus had been paying any attention to Lily's son he would have seen an unhappy looking boy, but Severus did not know that shopping to harry meant trailing around in the footsteps after Dudley, carrying his shopping while his aunt and Uncle spent every penny on their son. Harry was lucky if he didn't get a slap around the face for dwarderling.

"Should Harry be up this late?" Severus asked Dumbledore as the clock striked 10pm.

Dumbledore laughed "you best get him to bed, will you be alright from here."

Severus nodded but he felt far from alright.

"Bye harry." Dumbledore said putting his hand out to Harry. Harry said bye as he put his hand feebly into the old mans. "I will come by in two days." and with that he was gone.

"Your bedrooms are up here." Severus said while taking the small rucksack of Harry's into his room and wondering when the rest of his things would be brought over.

"Here is your room" Severus said handing all of Harry's belongings back to him. "Good night." He finished looking into Harry's eyes Severus patted Harry's head in a tender way.

Back in Severus room , a cold but warm room at the same time, with a cold wooden floor but the loveliest lime green wallpaper Diagon Alley had to offer. It had been a weird few days, Severus thought to himself. In complete exhaustion Severus fell into sleep, dreaming of green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days earlier and a Patronus had arrived at Severus side while he was reading the monthly magazine 'Potions Periodically'.

"Come to my office Severus." Severus didn't need any more instruction and appeared at Dumbledore's side at Hogwarts ten minutes later.

"It is about Harry." Dumbledore said as if breaking the news of the boy's death.

Severus looked up quickly.

"I visited his aunt and uncle's house last night" Dumbledore but Severus said nothing."I am getting him out of there."

"Why?" said Severus quietly, he could hardly talk Dumbledore had not mentioned Harry since... Since that night. The night Lily died.

"It appears his relatives have been mistreating him." Dumbledore clearly didn't want to revile this piece of information. "His bedroom was a cupboard."

Severus nodded.

"So we need to find Harry a new place to live, he has no other relatives."

Severus stood in silence, it was usual custom for Dumbledore to suggest a solution at this point in a conversation, and for Severus to give his opinion. Or follow an order.

"I thought of Remus but there is his monthly problem to consider."

Severus nodded with a smirk.

"I am sure there are plenty of female wizards who would adopt harry as her own."  
Severus nodded again.

"I want you to look after Harry." Dumbledore finished simply.

"Me?" Severus was shocked, he could not look after a child, but to look after Lily's son.

"I know you could love him. And you have handled students at Hogwarts."

Severus nodded. "I could look after him during the summer but what when I am to return to Hogwarts?"

"He will be in school during the day and afterwards Remus could look after him, if he is not ill"

Severus nodded.

"You would not need to stay at Hogwarts you can stay at spinners end."

Severus nodded.

"I think it would be best if harry stayed away from the wizarding world as much as possible, so people don't stare at him much. You should change his appearance when he goes out but don't tell him."

Severus nodded. "What if people told me what his name is, where he came from?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I haven't thought this out properly have I?"

Severus didn't reply.

"Will you do it?" Dumbledore asked? "Will you look after Lily's son?"

"I will".

'harry' Severus said to himself while leaving the office.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when Severus woke he remembered something happened but could not remember what. Then it hit him like these things often do. Dumbledore had brought Harry around last night and Lily's son was lying in the next room fast asleep. At once Severus wanted to see him asleep. This thought hit Severus on the chest, it was an unknown feeling of love, he had never really loved anyone apart from Evans.

Severus changed like he did every morning and put on a black robe, like he did every morning.

Severus walked across the large landing to the door opposite his. The door was closed, he thought it would be polite to knock, but on the other hand that might wake the boy. In the end Severus settled for a quite knock which would only just be heard if the boy was awake. Slowly Severus pushed the door open; the boy was asleep on the double bed. He looked more like his father this morning with his mop of black hair the only visible part of Harry. Severus washed that part of his thoughts away. He crept out the room and walked down the narrow staircase. For a cottage this house was far larger on the inside then it looked on the outside. Severus walked down the stairs and though a wall and into the sitting room. Here Severus took a cup of tea with the morning daily prophet. The news had been quite the last few years, Dumbledore had created lots of changes with the ministry which had been headline news the Quidditch news always sold papers and even new shops opening at Hogsmead had become headline news. The rest of the paper was filled with such nonsense as popular bands tours and the days star readings.

There was a knock at the front door Severus got up to open it.

"Remus" Severus said trying to keep his voice pleasant, for Dumbledore and Harry's sake.

Severus opened his house to Remus wordlessly. Remus looked around excitedly. But not at the decoration, he hardly paid any attention to that.

"He is asleep I will go wake him." Severus said smiling pleasantly. "Help yourself to tea."

And with that Severus walked up the stairs without waiting for a reply. A the top of the stairs.

Severus knocked on Harry's door a bit more loudly then an hour ago and he heard harry tumbling about inside.

Harry opened the door and Severus had to remember to look down to see the boy who opened it.

"Good you're up." Remus has arrived to see you and your breakfast is ready."

Harry nodded and followed Severus back down the stairs.

Remus got up as soon as the secret door had opened.

"Harry" Said Remus affectionately he like Severus the day got down to Harry's height but unlike Severus Remus took harry into a warm hug. "You look so much like your father." Remus said in thought.

"But you have Lily's eyes."

Remus looked around at Severus who had said 'lily's eyes' at the same time as him.

Severus shrugged and said "The kitchen is this way." and he lead the two through two anther secret door which lead to an open Kitchen/ breakfast room with a wooden theme.

The table was already laid with a full English breakfast thanks to pearl the house-elf so Severus sat down and helped himself to the full works.

"Help yourself Harry." Severus said "Is there anything else you want?"

Harry shook his head and helped himself to a small amount of food while Remus helped himself to tea having already eaten breakfast.

Half an hour later and a lot of awkward silence the trio were standing by Severus's fireplace in the kitchen. There wasn't a fireplace in the living room, imagine if those books got caught on fire.

"It will burn me." Harry said after Remus explained how to travel by flew powder.

"No no, the flew powder makes it perfectly safe. You can go with either me or Severus if you want. Tell you what I will go first and Severus can take him with you to show it is safe."

Harry nodded.

"See you on the other side brother." Remus said to Severus with an accent, purely to annoying him and entertain harry.

Severus was watching Harry's face as Remus disappeared.

"Ok Harry?" Severus said with concern.

Harry nodded. And so Severus took Harry by the shoulder and led him into the fireplace. 'What am I doing here?' Severus thought to himself.

Half a minute later they came out of the fireplace at the leaky cauldron where Remus was grinning weirdly as Harry chocked on ash. Remus muttered a simple cleaning spell on Harry before they walked around the back of the leaky cauldron into a little courtyard.

Harry looked at Remus and Severus funny as if they had led him into a pub garden for fun.

Severus nodded to Remus who counted out the correct number of bricks.

"Welcome to Diagaon Alley" Remus said in a dramatic voice as Harry's face widened with joy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N There has been a gap in writing so if my writing style has change my bad. I didn't expect this story to get as many reads or reviews, thank you. Also I am bad at updating stories so don't expect too much from me.

* * *

"To madam Milkes?" Severus asked Remus and Harry. Remus agreed and so the weird trio walked into the robe shop.

Severus found the art of buying clothes for a child strange, Of course as Hogwarts teacher he had had to go with new students to buy their Hogwarts Robes but their parents were always with them and Severus didn't have to worry about their general well being either. Severus was quite glad Dumbledore thought to bring Remus along to help.

"May we have some general day robes for Harry please?" Remus asked showing harry to the lady who was mending some old robes behind the counter.

"Certainly Sir." She replied.

"She will take your measurements Harry," Remus said quickly to explain the procedure, Severus had no idea that Muggles had a different way of shopping for clothes, "And then she can make your robes."

Harry nodded and let the woman take the measurements while the measurements were taken down on a note-parchment with a quill that moved as she said out the measurements.

"Muggleborn?" She asked Harry at his bewildered face.

"Muggleborn?" Harry asked unaware of the term.

"He has been living with muggle relatives" Severus said with his drawl.

"Severus has been asked to look after the boy, to introduce him to the wizard world." Remus repeated the phrase Dumbledore had taught him to say. The Dursley's had told harry a lot of lies and Remus and Severus were to break them to Harry slowly.

The woman nodded." What colour and material do you want?" she asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know" he mumbled.

"Don't get him all black Robes Severus." Remus joked at the other man.

In the end Harry didn't buy a single black robe but got a navy blue, sky blue, and bottle green, yellow and black robes. (Not that this information adds any interest to the story and it won't play any part later I'm just one of those fanfic writers who likes to add pointless information.)

Remus noticed how amassed Harry was again as they walked along the cobbled high street. He marvelled and 'ooh'ed at every magic device, causing Severus to give a small scowl. Remus suddenly realised this was Severus' way of showing affection.

"Bookshop?" Severus asked Remus.

"Trust you to suggest that" Remus replied but walked into the direction of the bookshop. He looked down at the child. "Harry, don't let Severus make you spend all your time reading."

Severus snorted. "If I recall you spent just as much time in the library as me at Hogwarts." Severus held the wooden door open for Harry and Remus to enter.

Again in this shop Harry needed persuasion to pick books that he might enjoy, and Severus refused point blank to allow Harry any books with a broomstick in it. Which left girly books and non-fiction. Harry did however pick up Beedle the bard, a few books about Merlin and about dragons.

"So when is Harry going to get his first broomstick?" Remus asked Severus purely to see him scowl.

"Not until he is twenty one." Severus replied.

Remus leaned over to Harry and muttered "spoil sport." He grinned in a rather Siriusy fashion and said, "in that case you can't give him a potion set in till he is twenty one."

Severus had a rather peculiar look on his face which really didn't suit him, Remus could tell he was outraged at not being allowed a potion set (after all, all young boys should play with potions) he was also trying to show Remus a calm appearance, needless to say no battle was won.

The conflict simply led Severus to glare at Remus, his clock billowing behind him. Harry looked around at Severus clocked while Remus raised his eyebrows at the dark haired man. No matter where Harry looked he could not work out where the wind was coming from to make that clock billow.

"Sir?" Harry asked in a timed voice which made both men release how much neglect Harry had suffered. "What's wrong with your cloak?"

This made Remus burst out laughing. "What's wrong with your cloak? Har har, that's a new one. James would be up in heaven laughing."

"Magic." Severus replied quietly. No one heard him over Remus' laugh.

"Lunch" Remus said as he sobered up. Severus had no option but to follow Remus and Harry into a tea shop, where Remus told Harry the story of Severus' billowing cloak.

In the tea shop, Harry ordered the cheapest sandwich on the menu when it was his turn to order causing Remus and Severus to glance at each other momentarily.

"You know when Severus is paying," Remus joked to Harry, "you are supposed to buy the most expensive meal."

"Remus" Severus said in a less stern voice then he would give the Slytherins, "I will have an egg and cress sandwich thank you."

"Cheese and bacon" Remus said to the waiter.

"So Harry, anything you would like to know about us two?"

Harry shook his head and took a drink of his drink giving both men time to look each other before Harry spoke up "You knew my parents?"

Remus nodded and began to explain to Harry all about James and his amassing quidditch skills, "that's a sport played on his brooms". Meanwhile Severus put up silencing charms.

After their sandwiches, Remus ordered everyone, even Severus a slick of chocolate cake for pudding.

"Harry, eat sensibly, we don't want to see chocolate on your face." Severus said as lifted a slice of cake up to his mouth, fork halfway there.

"Toy shop." Remus said as he left the tea shop. Which reminded Severus that he was part of the marauders, the sane on in the marauders, Severus shuddered.

* * *

Later that day, when Severus Landed on the red rug of his kitchen. He followed Harry up to his room to help him carry all his new belonging up there.

"I shall be reading in the library" Severus said, "You are welcome to join me." But Severus didn't wait for an answer.

In his room, Harry set about putting his new robes in his oak wardrobe. He was halfway through when he heard a pop.

"Agggggh" Harry screamed, he saw a creature about his size. I say creature because that is the best word to describe it. He had long pointy ears and was wearing looked like a black pillowcase.

However what happened next was to scare Harry further. A wooden beaters bat appeared out of nowhere and started hitting the creature on its backside.

"I is Sorry sir, I is sorry."

Harry stopped screaming, the Mr Severus man wouldn't like that. Mr Severus would be angry if Harry made to much noise. Therefore Harry bolted from his room like he often did when Dudley was around.

Severus peered over his book as the small boy came into his room. "I heard you scream." Severus stated.

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again." The boy replied looking down at the floor. Severus cringed, what wasn't the boy allowed to scream at home?

"You miss understand me, I was wondering what frightened you to the extent you screamed so loud.

You didn't find a pink robe did you?" Severus asked pleased with humour that wasn't so sarcastic, yes it made a nice change, to change ones humour once in a while.

"There was a…..creature…was ugly, had weird ears, it appeared out of nowhere."

Severus permitted himself to let out a small smile. "That would have been Pearl, our house-elf." Severus said to Harry and then muttered to himself. "I did ask her not to scare you for a while."

"House-elf?" Harry asked.

"Yes I will call her for you now." Severus looked over at Harry before saying. "Pearl."

The house elf popped into view there was a baseball beaters bat hitting her behind. "I is sorry sevyrus I is sorry. Pearl didn't mean to scare young master Harry sir, Pearl is sorry."

Severus merely looked at the house elf with one eyebrow raised. The bat vanished.

"Pearl Harry is fine." Severus said. "No harm done, he has never seen a house elf before."

At that moment a brown owl flew in through the window giving Harry quite a scare, although at least he didn't scream. Pearl knew she was dismissed and disappeared.

Severus thought this would be an ideal time to give Harry a lesson so he told him all about how owls carried post for Wizards and Witches

"It's from professor McGonagall." Severus said as he saw the envelope. "She has asked us around for tea tomorrow."

"Are we going to go?" Harry asked.

"Yes, yes we are." Severus replied. "But now it is time for bed."

Harry groaned before looking up.

"Will you read to me?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore told me you know how to read." Severus said confused. However the boy looked upset when he said it. "No matter I will read." And so Severus perched at the edge of Harry's bed and read a story of a prince who walked through the magical forest in Dean, and all the amazing magical creatures that lived there.

"And unicorns exist?" Harry asked when they got to unicorns. "Yes Harry they are real, although exceptionally hard to catch.

"And centaurs are real?" Harry asked when the Prince was riding on the back of a centaur. "Yes harry although Centaurs' will not allow humans to ride on their back."

"And hippogriffs are real?"  
"Dragons aren't real are they?" Harry asked in a timid voice when they reached the part about the Prince slaying the dragon.

"Yes Harry but there are none living in the North of England."

Severus looked over when they reached the part about werewolves but Harry was already asleep.

Severus looked at Harry for a good few minutes wondering what to do now. But Harry looked peaceful and so Severus put the book on the bedside table and turned his lights off with his wand as he left the room.


End file.
